Lightning Emblem: Person Insert
by X-ray99
Summary: Earth is such a wonderful place! Well... Terrible depending on where you live and how you live, but it is ours. Too bad multiple people can no longer say that...
1. Chapter 1

I did not insert MYSELF in this story. You'll see why in the After Notes, but that is besides the point RIGHT NOW. WELCOME TO ANOTHER FIC. Hopefully the combination of school work and Laziness wont stop me for updating it...

Anyway, enjoy, review AND PLEASE join the forum mentioned in the AFTER NOTES!

(Unprofessional Scene Transfer)

"And IIIIIIIIII-IIII-IIIIIII, Will always love... YYYOOOOU!" A lone male figure sings as he runs from a band of barbarians chasing him through a town.

"THOUGHT JOURNEL!" He screams. The Male turns his head towards whatever direction he imagines a camera to at since he is imagining himself to be on TV. Time seems to stop around him as he does so and the pursuers freeze in their spots. This happens often when ever he wants to rant about the thoughts on his head.

**(So, your probably wondering, "What weirdo from a group of crazy people singing a loud song... loudly? Well you see... I did not get put here with my on will. I actually woke up here! I know for FACT that I rested in my nice comfortable bed with the asylum caged doors locked although I did not have a choice to leave it unlocked, but apparently, some mastermind asshole Man-napped me! You think I'm weird now? See what I'm like when I first woke up! REWIND!)**

The male wakes up seeing a perfect blue sky. It actually surprised him since he was used to waking up from lightning strikes just outside. He slowly gets up and looks-

**(Whoa, whoa, whoa!) **

At the sky where he believes I am at apparently...

**(What do you think your doing, Narrator!?)**

Uh... narrating?

**(Look, don't just say "the male figure" you sorry excuse of a story teller. My name is Tony, alright!)**

Sigh*

Fine, rewind the scene...

**(More than happy to! REWIND)**

An asshole of a person named Tony wakes up just outside of a town.

**(Better.)**

He gets up and looks left and right shocked to the point that not even himself could ignore the reality.

"Wellllll." He starts. "At least I'm free!"

Like a cartoon character he was about to dance and twirl about in happiness, but he stops himself realizing he haves absolutely nowhere to turn to. Where the hell is he? He doesn't know... period...

"Curse you man-napper..." He says under his breath.

Walking a few steps in high knee marching style, he trips over clothing and lands face first into the dirt.

Agitated, he rises again and examines the clothing he is wearing. Tony did not exactly know how to feel about wearing a long brown robe, but he woke up wearing strange things before, so it did not bother him much. The basic leather sandals would take a bit of getting used to, but he is confident in his abilities to get used to them. The glint of a blue orb catches his eye.

He scoop up it's handle and study it. Smiling, he raises the staff and declared its name. "Smashing Stick of Storms!"

He smiles even brighter at his new found staff-

"Hey buddy, it's a smashing stick!"

It's a staff that is only useful though healing.

"Nooooo" He says as if he was correcting a two year old. "The weight at the end can perfectly be used as a weapon."

I'm pretty sure that thing haves no weight.

"Even still, its a physical object, meaning I can swing it as a weapon."

Would you use something important like another person as a weapon just because it is a physical object?

"...Under certain situations."

But you still wouldn't classify it as a weapon.

"Well you-"

The metal of an axe strikes the air Tony was in just before the Bronze blade made it there.

"W-What the!?"

He runs behind a tree as cover. The blade strikes the bark above his head. He uppercuts the attacker, raises his staff as high as he could and smashes it in his foe's head, making him unconscious.

"See, narrator? Smashing Stick!"

...You know what? Whatever. He slings his ...smashing stick... Tony, you should realize how wrong that name sounds...

"Don't care, I'm keeping the name!"

Sigh*

He slings his smashing stick around his shoulder, acting as if it was an oversized sword or something. You could tell he totally over his head right now.

After potentially giving me another glare, he looks left and right, making sure not a single soul saw the scuffle.

Hey, Tony. Why don't you pick up that axe?

"My smashing stick of Storms is mightier!"

Just try it.

Tony picks up the weapon, swings it a couple of times and toss it over his shoulder. "Not for me."

Suit yourself.

"So... now what?"

What do you mean now what? Ask a bunch of questions that totally no one will answer like... How will you fair in this world... or will your family miss you or not. Maybe what class you are?

"I don't know what you are talking about. Coming from me, that's saying something."

Just look around you.

Tony looks around in all directions seeing the medieval structure and the crappy looking axe... plus it's wielder wearing the armor of a fighter.

"You better not be trying to screw with me, narrator! How can possibly be in a video game!? Fire emblem never the less!"

Well it is what it is. Now stop bitching about it and do something. What would other victims do about this situation at this point?

"...Bitch about it?"

...Oh. Well in that case, you are perfect. Keep doing what you are doing.

"Aren't you supposed to be narrating. I'm seeing more of those jerks advancing to me!"

Tony spots more bandits advancing to him.

"...Thanks narrator..." He says sarcastically.

No problem.

"Gah!"

Tony dives behind the tree again to avoid a hand axe being thrown at him.

Hey tony, why don't you charge at them like the main hero does in a anime?

"What!? You want me to get killed!?"

Oh don't be hesitant! Your the main character of this story! You could never die!

"...Some other main characters in Self inserts died to get here so..."

That's different. C'mon man! Do it for the vine!

"Man, fuck the Vine! I'm out of here!"

Tony sprints the opposite direction, with the savages chasing after him. Just like he always do (and the main reason his family said he needs help) he starts singing a random song.

"And IIIIIIIIII-IIII-IIIIIII, Will always love... YYYOOOOU!"

He turns towards his imaginary camera. "THOUGHT JOURNAL"

With everything frozen he walks closer towards his imaginary camera.

**(Now you see the depth of the deep crap I'm in now!? How can possibility avoid this situ- Ooooh a blue haired badass. Lets go beg him for help!)**

Returning to his original position, he exits the thought journal and continues running. This time though, towards a specific target.

"Hey, blue haired guy with a fancy sword, help me!"

The lord immediately takes notice.

"Robin! Bandits near the east bridge!"

"Got it! Frederick, take the lead! Chrom, charge with me!"

The three rushes past Tony and a dust cloud of a battle rages behind him. He can see thunder and glints of metal coming from the big fellow's armor. When it ends, the bandits can be seen on the floor. It does not take a fully developed brain to tell that they are dead.

However... Tony stills runs besides the point. After a couple of minutes, he stops for a breather... You do know that they are all dead right?

"Huh?" Tony looks behind to see he is completely lost... again. Tony, I thought you were crazy, but now I think your just stupid.

"Hey give me credit alright! So I did hear a battle start behind me, but how was I supposed to know rather the good guys win or not!?"

Dude, you can also hear the freaking narrations I make!

"Ah, Whatever. At least I'm safe!" He says triumphantly. He looks towards a myrmidon approaching him from the shadows of the alley way, cursing his luck.

He slashes his sword towards Tony ASAP. Tony uses the handle of his sta-

"Smashing Stick!"

-Smashing stick to block the sword.

"W-what... Your only a healer?" The Myrmidon says.

Backing up out of range, Tony notices what his ambusher is trying to say. "I guess so." He shrugs.

"...Where's the weapon you used to defeat my comrade back there? Was it a dagger?"

Tony only blinks, tilting his head slightly in confusion. "...Dagger? What dagger?"

"Whatever weapon you used! Y'know... Like an axe, sword... or a lance, ...a sharp thingy, Dammit!"

"Well, I did not have any of those sharp thingy."

"Wh-what! How did you- You... You fought an axe equipped soldier,"

"Yep." Tony confirms.

"And defeated him..."

"That's correct."

"All without a weapon!?"

"...Well, I have my smashing stick of storms!" He says, raising it as it was the sword belonging to king Arthor.

"That's a staff!" The sword fighter yells, losing his sanity.

"Nah, smashing stick."

"It's a staff! It's used for stuff like... healing!"

Two words. "Fuck. Healing. You totally bring the pain with a magical smashing stick!"

"...You know what? I'm going to enjoy killing you..." Tony's foe gets into the Myrmidon's stance.

"My smashing stick is bigger and sturdier than your inferior sword!"

Sigh*

Tony... please change the name of the weapon...

"NEVER!"

Tony rushes towards the Myrmidon who is confused on why he screamed that last comment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah... My first attempt to an insert... of some kind. I may have gone a bit too far, but whatever. Sorry for it's short length. I was just very excited to start an collaboration with another author. :D**

**That last part is a reference to a video by Dorkly on youtube. Look up "Link didn't get sword"**

**Anyway, I'm thinking of starting a forum where EVERYONE can get a chance to work on a different story I'm starting. The ULTIMATE COLLABORATION! **

**If someone already did that, PLEASE TELL ME. I WANT TO JOIN!**

**If there are mistakes, let me know and please forgive me. I SOOOOORT of rushed this. **

**The next chapter will start the story of the female side of the story. Don't worry, she's not going to literally be crazy like Tony here. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, chapter 2 here. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

_Snap!*_

"Dammit..!" A women in dark blue slim, but heavy armor whispers harshly to herself as she steps on another twig. She looks left and right out of utter fear and determines that no one heard the twig.

Once she does so, she slowly inches herself foot by foot to a random direction. She is trying to be as quiet as possible... However, her armor is not helping.

Clack*... Clack*... Clack*

Sighing, she stops, pretty much diving behind a tree afterwards when hearing a sound of fire blasting from the ground.

"Alright, Aleah... Just stay calm... Boy do I hope I'm not in some self insert Main Character of the evil within... That. would just. be. terrible..."

Holding her shield up in a wall like manner, she hides behind it as if it was some snow fort.

"Eh, what am I saying? Maybe I sleep walked out here. But..." Looking down at her armor, shield, and some kind of white long pole, she quickly push that thought away.

Sighing once again, continues her way to back home, wherever it might be.

Where she lives, no burning forest with gigantic trees like this was near her home, but she ignores the fact to keep herself calm. One could tell that she failed at doing that since she screams and jumps from fear at the sound of a voice.

"You're in quite the predicament aren't you?" The voice says.

"I-I guess you could say that..." Aleah says hesitantly.

The man makes a sinister laugh that did not make Aleah more comfortable at all.

"Did I scare you?" He asked a little _too_ innocently. "I'm sorry, here, let me make a aaalll better for you..." From a litter deeper in the shadows behind this mysterious figure rises wings with a little bit of feathers falling from it. He takes something from behind an animal of some sort to which the wings belongs to.

He takes a step forward, revealing to have a black jacket like armor and leg cloth covered with bits of armor as well, but Aleah reacts quickly.** "DON"T RAPE ME!"** She screams, flinging the white pole on her back with all her might. The pseudo weapon bashes his face and knocks the man a couple of feet backwards.

He gabs his face from pain, roll back and fourth, and scream while kicking his legs and thrashing about on the ground.

"GAAH! Dammit! What the hell was that for, women!?"

"You were not about to do anything to me...?"

He slowly gets up with his face covered with annoyance. "No! I was going to give you this!" He pulls a talisman from his pocket and tosses it to her.

She tries to catch it, but the item fumbles in a way it shoots up and hits her in her forehead. Rubbing it from pain, she picks the talisman up from the ground. Suddenly, her fear slowly starts to wash away. She feels more confident in herself as if her SOUL has been powered up.

But then, the item disappears.

"W-what...?" She staggers, wondering what the hell just happened.

The man chuckles. "It's only a one time use, but on more important matters, heroes are coming to this very forest, when it's your time to leave, I come get you."

"Heroes... Heroes of what? The forest?"

"Nope, the future, as in soon to be!"

"...Huh?"

"Never mind, but in any case, your going to need this!" He laughs while tossing her weapon back towards her. "Sometimes that might not be... enough to fell your enemies, so take this as well!" He also slides a Bronze Lance towards her direction.

"W-What the hell do I need this for!? What's going on!?"

"You'll figure it out. Hmm?" The man turns towards to glowing dots, as Aleah from curiosity. The two ominous dots moves forward, revealing to be a war cleric in brown.

"U-Uh..." Aleah says, dumbfounded. Her mind is still trying to process the fact that a humanoid that is obviously not human or well with a nearly decayed face and glowing red eyes is walking towards her.

When it does, she hides behind the man she was so scared of seconds ago.

The figure turns towards her in surprise. "...You're not going to run or something?" He asks.

"In THIS armor!? I can't despite the fact that I want to!"

"But's that's the slim version, the lightest version of the armor one could-"

"JUST KILL HIM!" She screams while pointing at the war cleric that is sprinting full force at the two of them. The foe jumps up into the air higher than Bo Jackson could!

"Oh, calm down will ya?" He laughs as the gravity is pulling the assaulter back down towards them and adding towards his attack power. "Jim!" He calls.

The sound of a horse triggers just besides the roaring fire, and Aleah could see nothing besides the sight of pure white wings. One of which apparently knocks the War cleric back.

The man slowly mounts the Pegasus. "Wait in that bush, as of right now this area is surrounded by more of these things. When you see that this guy is about to fall, do everything in your power to steal the kill!"

He looks towards the attacker to see him slowly getting up again.

"B-but why, dammit! You keep giving me random crap including orders, but no answers! I'm starting to sound like one of those characters that have their memory taken from them in those movies..." She says sorrowfully.

"Trust me, you'll be glad that you do!" He chuckles, raising his lance above his head for defense of the war cleric. "Now go!"

"I'm starting to lose my sanity..." She says trying hard to run back to the bushes.

* * *

><p><strong>(The day before the events above happens) <strong>

"Huff* ... Huff*... I'm starting to lose my sanity" A myrmidon says as he angrily stares at the bastard who keeps getting up. His own blood covers his body, yet he acts so optimistic.

"HAHAHA, puny mortal! You'll never slay me!" He runs with his healing staff above his head in a position to strike like a maniac.

When he does so, the myrmidon dodges it, slashes his stomach and shoulder in two quick steps and motions.

He backs up, spinning around and screaming in pain, but secretly as he spun around, and pour Elixr onto his wounds and hides it again. He don't know why he haves so many, but he ain't complaining!

"Is that all you got, you pansy!? Dancers hits harder than that!"

"H-How long have we've been doing this?" The myrmidon wonders, looking up to the bright blue skies. He could have SWORN it was starting to get dark... a couple times.

Tony just shrugs. "Days?"

"WHAT!? But how!?"

"Ha! My dear dumbass, you've been so obsessed with killing me, you lost track of time!"

"Why! Do you! Have! So much! ENERGY!" He charges one last time, when he strikes with his blade, Tony blocks it again and the Myrmidon's sword breaks... along with his emotions.

"AND how much you wear out your blade! Now that you can no longer attack..."

Tony raises his staff-

"Smashing stick!" (the myrmidon jumps in fear)

-smashing stick in a way he will totally use it as a weapon again.

"You mess with the Tony, you get the GREAT! SMASHING STICK!"

However, on top of a building, two mysterious figures who is crossing their arms looks down on the scene of a healer chasing a swordsmen with nothing more than a mere staff.

One of which, grunts in surprise.

"What is it?" The other says.

"That aura... He's an Out realm and the only kind of out realm I know is..." He trails off, not finishing the sentence.

The other person immediately takes alarm and draws his bow.

"You ready?" The male figure asks.

"Of course!" The other says. "...But who are we going to take down?" The archer asks.

"The Myrmidon. The healer can be a GREAT ally to our team!"

With a nod, he attaches his arrow to the bow string, and releases it. The arrow strikes the ground next to the Myrmidon, making him run even faster and diving behind a corner.

"First your immortal, and NOW you can summon arrows!"

"Uh, er.. Um, yeah! That's right!" He lies. "GAH!" He almost gets impaled by another arrow launched.

"You really need to work on your aim, Simon..." The archer's partner warns.

"Whoops..."

Seth jumps from the roof, leaving Simon to wonder just how the hell to get down safety himself.

Landing on the ground with a deep _THUD*_, he glares at the healer in silence, then he speaks, raising his finger towards him.

"Traveler from the modern world ,brother by the same pla-" He could not finish his sentence because a flying rock smacks him in the face so hard, he falls.

"Sorry about that..." Tony says. "Default reflex of surprises."

Tony is not lying either, his father still haves the mark of a brick thrown at him when he attempted to throw a surprise birthday party for his son...

"You know, your REALLY don't have to throw my life situation out in public!"

Hey, it's interesting. In any case, you should pay attention to the man who is recovering and will quite possibly try to kill you now.

"How dare you!" Seth says angrily as he gets back up, however, he is ignored by Tony who is looking for the Myrmidon.

"Damn, he must have escaped."

Getting angrier, Seth picks up the rock and chucks it back towards the healer. The rock slams onto Tony's back, who yells in pain so loud, it echos through the entire town.

He never listens to the narrator...

* * *

><p>Aleah could only watch in wonder as she observe a battle between an undead axe men and a Pegasus rider. For some reason, seeing a man on that thing really does not seem right to her. However, she knows that there are bigger things to worry about as footsteps that belongs to both men and HORSES quickly approaches to the battlefield.<p>

Instead of actually doing something about it, the male Pegasus rider swoops off with a smirk on his face.

Aleah has seen horror movies before, so she assumes that the coming group of horses and possibly zombies are will... zombies

"You prick..." She whispers angrily towards the person that abandoned her. She is just about to quietly pray for her life and closes her eyes, but then she hears a shout. Not one that came from a dead thing, not one from terror or fear, but something similar to a human sounding war cry!

Peeking one eye open, she thank god that the group of unknown creatures is indeed humans.

The one who made the shout in particular has blue hair for some reason, but Aleah definitely not give a flying crap, as she quietly spectates the battle between the man and four others.

The man makes the first attack with a horizontal swing, although the war cleric dips it. However, what he can not avoid is a follow up attack launched by a man in great armor, shining from the reflection of the forest fire. The War cleric gets knocked off it's feet, and slowly gets back up. Remembering what the Pegasus guy said, she dashes from out the bushes and stabs the war cleric in the back of it's neck as hard as she can.

"Whoa..." Aleah sighs from the big surge of power she gains. "...Is this what being high feels like...?"

"Are you ok-" He was cut off by a armored smack in the face.

After Aleah makes such attack, she slowly walks backward, afraid of what her unfortunate victim will do in retaliation... or what he would have done, if he was not on the floor, knocked out cold.

"Robin! A-are you okay!?" The fighter in fancy armor says in front of a knight that does not care for his well being, a woman in red who is laughing her ass off, and a lady in a dress who flinches from the sight of the cloaked figure Aleah smacked. She saw one more guy who was just right besides the lady in red, but decides to not acknowledge the fact and acknowledge more important matters.

"I'm sooo sorry about that! I just woke up then suddenly a creepy guy on a Pegasus made me even MORE confused as to where I am, zombies attacks me, and you guys came from no where! So I am REALLY-"

"It's okay, miss. I'm sure Robin will forgive you as well." The blue haired guy interrupts with a soft smile.

"O-okay." Aleah reacts, blushing at the sight of the man who looks more like a prince than a fighter.

"May I ask of your na- AAAH!" The man is pushed away by a person with silvery blue hair.

"May I ask of your name, my dear?" He asks, cupping Aleah's right hand with both of his.

"Err..."

"Please don't be shy, my dear! You should be proud of the radiating beau-"

"HOW DARE YOU!" The great knight yells. He yanks the man from Aleah's personal space, picks him up, and throws him as hard as he can. He crashes into a tree with a loud 'OOF' coming from him.

"Sorry about him, he can be a bit... weird. Learned that the hard way." The women in red says.

She was about to respond, but mister great knight beats her to it. "Creepy guy on a Pegasus? How exactly is he allowed to ride one?"

Aleah stares at him blankly, responding with, "How wouldn't he be allowed to ride one?"

"I doubt what you saw is correct, or is the truth"

Aleah shrinks from the sight of the knight narrowing his eyes at her.

"Oh give her a break, Frederick! Who said it is not possible?" The lady defends.

"...I'm pretty sure Pegasuses themselves says it is not possible, milady."

"Oh whatever. I' pretty sure a PEGASUS would agree that seeing a manly guy riding heroically on a Pegasus would be dreamy" She trails off...

"Your fantasies aside, I must check on my lord!" He runs off to do just that.

"I got to agree with the guy though, a Pegasus being partnered with a male is just not possible." The red horse women speaks again.

"I'm SURE that I seen him fighting off the risen we took down until you guys came!"

"I don't believe you..."

Being on the verge of sighing out of frustration, she glares at everyone and was just about to tell them to forget about it, but then the same guy comes back, swoops her up, and takes the yelling lady into the skies.

The red women turns towards the lady as she says, "...I think I believe her now..."

"Should we chase after him!? What if the guy tries something horrible to her!?" The Blue haired person says from the position of being helped to his feet by Frederick.

"Don't worry about her"

Everyone turns their attention towards a slim figure with a mask. "I know who they are, she will be safe."

The prince decides to question him him a bit."And just how can you tell?"

"...The Pegasus rider's name is Malik. He is following objectives to train the woman he just took for... future events."

"How do you know him?"

"I'm sorry, but that is all I can tell you about them right now. I only have one more thing to say to you. The world your value so much is in grave danger. This is only a prelude. That is all." He turns away to disappear in the darkness of the forest.

"Wait! At least give me your name before you go!"

Stopping one last time, he turns back towards them. "You may call me Marth." Marth continues his way out of the scene.

"After the hero king, huh...?"

"Milord, if what she says is true, about current events being only a PRELUDE, then we must hurry back towards Ylisse!" Frederick suggests.

"Right..."

They immediately make way fro the capital.


End file.
